disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Avengirls:Collision Course
Avengirls:Collision Course is a potential 5-D computer animated superhero action comedy adventure musical epic space-opera science-fiction film directed by user Our Green Tornado. It is based on MARVEL's Avengers Academy and Equestria Girls:Rainbow Rocks, and is inspired by Independence Day:Resurgence and Ice Age:Collision Course. It is meant to be a response to Big Hero 6:Star Trek, and is the 2nd MARVEL/Disney collaboration. Plot A-Force Academy is a special school created by SHIELD Director Nicole Fury, to teach young ladies who has the potential to become superheroes. The most popular girls are the Avengirls:Iron Girl, Captain America, Thor Girl, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Vision Girl, War Machine, Black Panther, Falcon, Ant-Girl, and Spider-Girl. One day, Ultron, a mistake made by Iron Girl while helping Professor Pym, returns and later, the girls find out that thousands of deadly asteroids are heading for Earth, and they must go on a life or death mission to figure out a way to stop them while Ultron redeems herself. Starring * Ultron/Jocasta, the main protagonist and an artificial intelligence repurposed by Professor Hank Pym(assisted by Toni Stark) for a pilot peace program that is overwhelmed with a god complex, and now desires to pacify the Earth by eradicating humanity. * Natasha Antonia "Toni" Stark/Iron Girl, the co-leader of the Avengirls and Ultron's accidental creator. * Sydney Grace Rogers/Captain America, the co-leader of the Avengirls and Toni's childhood hero. * Thorlene Odinsdottir/Thor Girl, the princess of Asgard and the Goddess Of Thunder. * Jennifer "Jen" Banner/She-Hulk, a genius girl who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Claire Barton/Hawkeye, a master archer who formerly worked for SHIELD and current Avengirl. * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, an Avengirl who formerly worked for SHIELD as a highly trained spy. * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, the twin sister of the late Quicksilver, who can engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Vision Girl, a synthezoid created by Ultron and current Avengirl. * Jaime "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Toni's best friend who got an Iron suit as a birthday present from said heroine. * Candice T'Challa/Black Panther, the young princess of Wakanda who loves pop music. * Samantha "Sammi" Wilson/Falcon, a former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack and current Avengirl. * Janet Lang/Ant-Girl, an Avengirl who acquired a suit that allows her to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength. * Petra Parker/Spider-Girl, an Avengirl who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. * Iriel, the main antagonist and the lead singer of the Mistresses Of Evil. * Baroness Helmut Zemo, a member of the Mistresses Of Evil. * Wanda The Witch(teenage version), a member of the Mistresses Of Evil. * Rikki Barnes/Winter Soldier, Sydney's former best friend. * And the cast of thousands Segments(Ultron's Diary) # Chapter 1-Recalled To Life # Chapter 2-The Fault In My Stars # Chapter 3-Civil War # Chapter 4-My World Is Turned Upside Down # Chapter 5-I Just Wanted Friends # Chapter 6-All Because Of A Cup Of Coffee # Chapter 7-I Am Ultron # Chapter 8-Resurgence # Chapter 9-Collision Course # Chapter 10-Just Me(& Ms. Daisy Johnson) # Chapter 11-We Are Ready # Chapter 12-The Perfect Plan # Chapter 13-And It All Came Tumbling Down # Chapter 14-Invasion Of The Hero Snatchers Music # Titanium-Sia, David Guetta # When You Wish Upon A Star-Linda Ronstadt(main theme) # Radioactive-Imagine Dragons # My Superstar-Jessie J(ending song, end credit song) Musical Numbers # Fight As One-The Avengirls # Ain't No Strings On Me-Ultron(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Invincible-Toni, Sydney(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Doom For The Academy-Mistresses Of Evil(original song, composed by the musical directors) # The Sokovia Accords-School Staff(original song, composed by the musical directors) # It's All Over-The Avengirls, Rikki(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Count Us Outta This-Thorlene, Jen(original song, composed by the musical directors) # My World Is Turned Upside Down-Ultron as Jocasta(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Bring Back My Girls-Director Fury(original song, composed by the musical directors) # All Alone-Ultron as Jocasta(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Will The Sun Ever Shine Again-Ultron as Jocasta # Ain't No Strings On Me(Reprise)-Ultron, the Avengirls(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Evil Tonight-Mistresses Of Evil, various villains(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Independence Day-Ultron(original song, composed by the musical directors) # What Doesn't Kill You-Ultron # Shooting Star-Daisy, Ultron(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Getting Back Together-The Avengirls(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Invincible(Reprise)-Toni, Sydney # Under Pressure-School Staff # Doom For The Academy(Reprise)-Iriel # Welcome To The Show-Mistresses Of Evil, the Avengirls, Ultron(final battle song) # Dreamgirls(The Final Song)-The Avengirls & Ultron # We'll Be The Stars-Cast(original song, composed by the musical directors) # Wedding Song-School Staff(original song, composed by the musical directors) Trivia * Phil Coulson and Melinda May get married in the movie.